In manufacturing of a semiconductor device including three-dimensional memory cell arrangement, a resist may be formed as a thick film on a multilayer wiring film in order to form a footstep structure in the multilayer wiring film. At this time, there is a desire to measure the amount of overlay shift between layers at high accuracy.